Shingo and Friends
by Shingo Yabuki
Summary: The series is over, but will spawn a new begining
1. Shingo and Friends - Chapter 1

Shingo and Friends - Chapter 1 - The Student Will Always Cry   
The Non-Yaoi/Hentai Edition  
By: Shingo Yabuki  
  
(Authors Note: This is not a hentai or yaoi fanfic. I just thought of the title Shingo and Friends after reading the great hentai manga "Yuri and Friends" and "Athena and Friends" =p. This fanfic is how you can say "Stupid Funny" just like my previous Fanfic "Black Noah Isle")  
  
(Authors Note 2: There will be mild cursing and swearing and use of the word "Booyaka!")  
  
(Author's Note 3: All your base belongs to us. We dont know why it belongs to us, but it does so deal with it.)  
  
(Author's Note 4: King of the Fighters is property of SNK. I do not own these characters and if I did own them I would own your base as well)  
  
  
Kula O_O!!!!!  
  
K' .....  
  
Whip What is it now.  
  
Kula (Sparkles in her eyes then lets out a wicked schoolgirl cry) AAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Whip What! -_-  
  
Kula ITS SHINGO SAMA!!!  
  
Whip & K' Oro?  
  
Kula Shingo is so cute and sexy! Way better than K' here.... uuhhhh.... BOOYAKA!!! (unglomps off of K' and   
runs for Shingo)  
  
K' Nani!! What does that little non firebread twirp have that I dont ?!?!?!  
  
Whip (opens her eyes then looks at K' then at Shingo being Chased by Kula) Well, Shingo does try alot to be   
like Kyo and he does have a certain flair to himself and... and... uhhhh....   
  
K' WHAT! TELL ME SO I CAN BEAT HIM WITHIN AN INCH OF HIS LIFE AND THEN HAVE THAT CERTAIN THING. REMEMBER I AM THE NEW SNK POSTER BOY! NOT KUSANAGI OR YAGAMI! ONLY ME. K DASH!!!!  
  
Whip uhhhh...... *yoink* (Runs after Kula who is chasing Shingo for no apparent Reason)  
  
Whip WE LOVE YOU SHINGO SAMA!!!!  
  
K' (wondering what the hell just happened in that short amount of time)  
  
  
(Scene then cuts to Shingo, Whip and Kula)  
  
Shingo AAAAAHHHH!!! HELP MEEEEE!!!!  
  
Kula Lets get married Shingo Sama!!!  
  
Whip Shingo Sama wont marry girls who cant stay true to themselves, Shingo Sama is going to marry me for he loves me.  
  
Kula (stopping in her tracks) Stay True??? Hah. you couldn't even tell K' you were in love with him!!  
  
Whip (stopping in her tracks) Where the hell have you been for the past year?? I told him months ago you walking freezer!  
  
Kula Freezer! Dont get me started you maniacal S&M Queen wannabe!  
  
Whip Why you dirty little.... (Checks and points her Desert Eagle at Kula)  
  
Kula Bring it on you... you.... ummmmm you Power Ranger! (makes an ice spear in her hand)  
  
(Due to budget cuts we cannot show you this fight. But to make a long story short, both women knocked each other out.....and ummm..... Shingo was still far away from the battlefield in which it was fought, which happened to be infront of King's bar which by happened was frozen and shattered to pieces from Kula's Desperation Move. King on the other hand moved in to the Sazaki Dojo with Ryo and Yuri and rebuilt her bar around the pond out in the back of the Dojo and beside the 6 foot statue of Takuma wearing his Mr. Karate Mask....... There was also a big party to celebrate but due to more budget cuts, it cannot be shown...... now back to Shingo who is still running for his life.)  
  
Shingo (panting) that... was... close... almost... killed... by... teenage... girls... who... could... kill... me...  
  
Unfornatuly Shingo ran into Athena, Kasumi, Leona, Vanessa and every other KoF girl we havent seen yet.  
  
All KoF Girls (all at once) SSSSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGOOOOOOO SSSSSSSAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Shingo mother... (starts to run off again)  
  
(The Other KoF girls start to chase up with Shingo and are now in an arm's length into Shingo)  
  
Vanessa Shingo Sama! I may be married but I'll ditch my loser husband to be with you!  
  
Vanessa's Loser Husband Who Shall Remain Nameless ;_;  
  
Athena WE LUV SHINGO ^_^ !!!!!!!!!  
  
Shingo (crying) What did I do to deserve this type of treatment?  
  
(All of a sudden a N.E.S.T.S car comes out of the blue and grabs Shingo out of the raveing KoF Girl Mob)  
  
Shingo Ack!  
  
(Car Zooms off with Shingo inside)  
  
-  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Author Your probably wondering "What the Fuck is going on. And Why the fuck does this make no sense?".  
  
Kyo Your damn right were wondering. Have you been drinking that imported water from Japan again?  
  
Author SHUT UP!  
  
Kyo Heh  
  
Author Anyway... Shingo's been nabbed by N.E.S.T.S and why in the hell is every chick in the KoF world chasing the hell out of him  
  
Iori Yes, why in the hell are they chasing Kusanagi's Extra.... Me and Kusanagi are the posterboy's not that useless fanboy  
  
Author Quiet!   
  
Author Like I was saying. Shingo's been nabbed, KoF Girls chasing him for no reason and there is no damn plot that has started in the 1st chapter for it makes no complete sense... Stay tuned for Chapter 2 entitled "Shingo and Friends - The Lady That Longed for Shingo's Lips"  
  
Benimaru Understand!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Shingo and Friends - Chapter 2

Shingo and Friends - Chapter 2 - The Lady That Longed for Shingo's Lips  
The Non-Yaoi/Hentai Edition  
By: Shingo Yabuki  
  
(Authors Note: This is not a hentai or yaoi fanfic. I just thought of the title Shingo and Friends after reading the great hentai manga "Yuri and Friends" and "Athena and Friends" =p. This fanfic is how you can say "Stupid Funny" just like my previous Fanfic "Black Noah Isle")  
  
(Authors Note 2: For those hentai game players out there you may see some similarity in this fic on Shingo's new ability from the hentai game "Runaway City". On a similar note if you notice the title to every chapter it seems to be another hidden parody of a certain show or an episode from that show but so that you just know the 1st chapter was a parody of Soul Calibur's and this one is a parody of Neon Genesis Evangelion)  
  
(Author's Note 3: All your base belongs to us. We dont know why it belongs to us, but it does so deal with it.)  
  
(Author's Note 4: King of the Fighters is property of SNK. I do not own these characters and if I did own them I would own your base as well)  
  
  
Author OI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heidren What is your major malfunction son.  
  
Author NOTHING SIR!  
  
Heidren As you were.  
  
Author O_o, anyway to sum up the last chapter, Shingo's been nabbed and why are all the women swooning over him all of a sudden. We will now find out our answers in Shingo and Friends - Chapter 2.  
  
(In a place which doesnt have anything to do with the initial plot of the story but the author felt it was needed to get off of his chest)  
  
* In a coffee shop in Los Angeles, California. Yashiro and Orochi are drinking coffee and talking  
  
(Author's Special Note: DO NOT ask me why Orochi will drink coffee. this is just a random splurt which is why he is drinking it)  
  
Orochi: Yashiro, I 0wnz j00  
  
Yashiro: O_o  
  
Orochi: Also I have something to tell you....  
  
Yashiro: -_- What is it  
  
Orochi: I am your father. I threw you out of Orochi World for a reason. It was to protect myself from the horrid fangirl who kept calling my house saying that I was to be her own little sex slave. So instead I gave her you, it is also the reason why you hang out with that Shermie girl... You know I dont like her in many ways... I dont see what the hell you see in her *random babbling here*  
  
Yashiro: _  
  
*Now on with the story. We will have no more commercial interruptions =p  
  
  
(In the N.E.S.T.S. Mobile a.k.a Stretch Pinto)  
  
Shingo O_O What the hell are you planning to do to me!  
  
Man #1 We dont want you, our boss wants you and that "power"  
  
Man #2 Yeah, so shut the hell up, sit down and drink your goddamn tea!!! (I just had to put that in ^_^)  
  
Shingo Only one thing I can do.. and thats kick ass and take names!!!  
  
Shingo prepares to fight the men in the most sophisticated car the NESTS cartel has. Unfornatuately the 2 men prepared for this and shot Shingo with a hyperdermic needle filled with 99% water and 1% Kool Aid (the sugar free kind)... The rest you can say is ummm fucked up.... especially for Shingo  
  
Shingo O_O!! *passes out*  
  
Man #2 Oh shit. this crappy drug actually worked for once  
  
Man #1 What the hell you mean for once... I thought this was the most prominent drug the NESTS have ever made?  
  
Man #2 Thats just bullshit, NESTS is like broke after the incident with the mass stripper party.  
  
Man #1 So how much money does NESTS actually have?  
  
Man #2 Whatever is left from buying that packet of Kool Aid for the drug  
  
Man #1 Another Cup-o-Noodle Month for me -_-  
  
FINALLY the car reaches the Super Secret Hidden NESTS base which is beside the Playboy Mansion  
  
Boss of the Nests Cartel Thats a real GOOD way to keep a HIDDEN base HIDDEN.  
  
Author No Problem  
  
Boss of the NESTS Cartel -_-  
  
Playboy Bunny Hi ^_-  
  
Shermie Get the hell out you floozy *knock the bunny out*  
  
Kensou I wanted to add her to my Victoria Secret Catalog's ;_;  
  
Author Shut the hell up.....  
  
To cut a long story short. Shingo (who is still under the influence of the "knockout shot")   
is transported into a variety of rooms which probe him more than those stupid people who said they have been abducted by aliens.   
And since this is the non HENTAI and YAOI editon of Shingo and Friends all of this was done with the pure power of SNK.   
When all the probing is done Shingo is sent into a room, strapped down and rotated upward (like the torture table in Metal Gear Solid)  
  
Shingo *recovering* Wha... Where am I?  
  
*Music that sounds similar's to Kefka's pops up... no one knows why but it just does*  
  
Boss of the Nests Cartel *pops the hell up out of no where* Hello Shingo Yabuki  
  
Shingo O_O   
  
Boss of the Nests Cartel Dont fear me Shingo... soon I will have the power which rival's Kusanagi's and Yagami's all in one.  
  
Shingo What is this power that I supposedly have? How in the hell does it work? Why dont you tell me you bastard!!  
  
Boss of the Nests Cartel O_O.... What the hell have you been sleeping under a rock... Your power.... is the ability to swoon over any woman you want.... into the Dark Side of the Yabuki clan  
  
Shingo OH MY GODDESS!!! THERE IS A YABUKI CLAN!!!! NOW I KNOW IM JUST LIKE KUSANAGI SAN IF MY FAMILY HAS ITS OWN CLAN!!!!  
  
Boss of the Nests Cartel *thinking* what the hell have I kidnapped now -_-;  
  
Boss of the Nests Cartel Shut up..... Anyway the Yabuki clan existed along side the Kusanagi and Yagami Clan when they split. Everyone 1000 years ago thought that the 1st Yabuki was a total idiot making a decree that all future Yabuki clan members learn the teachings and stay along side the Kusanagi clan... it was a good thing that they beat the living crap out of that guy a year later for making that decree or else I would be fucked... but through some twist of fate we got blessed with the power of swooning women. Its not the best power in the world, but its better to have someone than to end up lonely like the Yagami of this century  
  
Shingo But what the hell does that have to do with me....  
  
Boss of the Nests Cartel Ill demonstrate. GOONS!!  
  
Hired Goons Yeah Boss  
  
Boss of the Nests Cartel Bring in Ayanami  
  
Hired Goons Yeah boss  
  
To make another long story short Ayanami was captivated by Shingo and glomped onto him quicker than Aisha Chan Chan onto Twilight Suzuka =p in a passion of hot sticky captivated sex... But yet again since this is the non HENTAI and YAOI edition we cant go any further than this...  
  
Boss of the Nests Cartel As you can see Shingo, your powers make any woman want you and hence we want that power to rule all of Woman kind... Men will surely follow after this.... were hopeing.... But it seems the only way to get that power is for a woman to give you one of those super sucker kisses which can suck the air out of any man. And since Ayanami is our doll to control we will have your power and the world!!! HAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!  
  
Ayanami Would you like to be part of me Shingo  
  
Shingo Hell no. I have a girl friend and her name is *bleeped out*  
  
Ayanami Would'nt you like to kiss my soft, passionate lips Shingo-sama...  
  
Shingo AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! Help Mee. (think Steve Burnside from Resident Evil Code Veronica)  
  
Somehow someway, Shingo was able to avoid being kissed by the beautiful and mysterious Ayanami (Who you dont know is actually Ayanami Rei... for those who havent seen Neon Genesis Evangelion. But since I told you its too late and for the mystery on why she is here... go to your local library and ask)  
  
*Somewhere in Kyoto  
  
Kasumi Where the hell is that idiot. He was suppose to be here an hour ago and now he just isnt.... Im going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him  
  
The NESTS's super spiffy mobile pulls up and hits Kasumi in the face with a wadded piece of paper with a gay emblem of a clown attached to the paper. As the car tries to speed away it breaks down and unfortanutely blows up severly injuring all of the people in the car, and to make things worse the inital shockwave of the explosion blew up King's bar.... but thats another story for another time  
  
Kasumi (unwads paper and reads)  
  
  
  
This is the Leader of the NESTS cartel. I have your friend Shingo Yabuki, if you want to see him alive tell Kusanagi, Yagami and Kagura to go to the Playboy Mansion in 3 days or Shingo will die.  
  
P.S. We will not validate parking if you drive there. We may be masterminds be we arent stupid =I  
  
P.P.S. I am not Kefka  
  
The Leader of the NESTS Cartel  
  
  
Kasumi Shingo.... dont worry... I'll find them for you just hold on.....  
  
As Kasumi runs off into the night she only pray's that she can help her *bleeped out* in time.  
  
---  
  
Author WHOA. This was a long fic dont you think?  
  
Iori I'll say... took you 2 damn chapters to bring out the real stars  
  
Author -_-  
  
Chizuru Oh be quiet Iori, or do you want a repeat performance of what I did to you in "Iori meets the Teletubbies"  
  
Iori Yes Ma'am  
  
Author Anyway, chapter 3 is going to introduce the new Poster Boys/Girls Team. Also Benimaru and Kensou will make special guest apperaces along with the Ikari Warriors, Gendou Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion and Kefka from Final Fantasy 6 will also be featured.  
  
Kyo So read the next chapter or be burned in the flames of Kusanagi.  
  
Benimaru Do you understand?  
  
Whip Understand?  
  
Blue Mary Thank You.  
  
Benimaru Thats my line.... anyway... Understand?  
  
Kensou You forgot to tell the people the title of the next chapter -_-  
  
Benimaru Oh yeah. Well the title is going to be "Shingo and Friends - Chapter 3 - Next Generation Fighting Force Shingo Star"  
  
Benimaru Undestand?  
  
Whip, Blue Maru and Kensou Yeah  
  
Benimaru Thank You.   
  
  
  



	3. Shingo and Friends - Intermission

Shingo and Friends - Intermission  
The Non-Yaoi/Hentai Edition  
By: Shingo Yabuki  
  
(Authors Note: This is not a hentai or yaoi fanfic. I just thought of the title Shingo and Friends after reading the great hentai manga "Yuri and Friends" and "Athena and Friends" =p. This fanfic is how you can say "Stupid Funny" just like my previous Fanfic "Black Noah Isle")  
  
(Authors Note 2: This is an intermission chapter, it has no relation with the next chapter of the story, this is just to let those know who are reading it that its not a dead fanfic and that there is more coming out soon.)  
  
(Author's Note 3: King of the Fighters is property of SNK. I do not own these characters and if I did own them I would own your base as well)  
  
*Somewhere in Los Angeles, California , In a small office.. 3 men (and the author) are deciding the future of the Shingo and Friends fanfiction series... that and some other stuff*  
  
Maxima What the hell is this that stupid author wrote?  
  
Author -_-+  
  
Ramon This is the intermission  
  
Ralf Intermission?  
  
Ramon The author can't really post the 3rd and 4th chapters yet, so were just a fill in until they are done, we also double as a life saver to make sure that everyone knows that this fanfic isnt dead  
  
Maxima Well isnt that nice, were just some damn puppets until the rest gets done  
  
Ralf I dont know about you, but im going to make the most of this and promote my new book, "How to watch Plastic Little Without letting your Superior Officer Find Out"  
  
Author I saw that anime once, nice movie  
  
Ralf Damn right it is, I paid 20 bucks for it and I deserved it after I saved the President of SNK's life  
  
Maxima That aint nothing, I remember when I saved the President of Nintendo's life  
  
Ralf You dont mean that figurehead do you, you fool he isnt even the president  
  
Maxima *blah blah blah* (punches Ralf)  
  
Ralf *blah blah blah* (punches Maxima)  
  
*Fighting ensues here between the two*  
  
Author *sigh*  
  
Author looks like Shingo and Friends isnt dead after all... so on with the story!  
  
Blue Mary Are you ready?  
  
Benimaru Understand?  
  
Kensou Thank You  
  
Benimaru Stop stealing my lines -_-  
  
Blue Mary Do you understand?  
  
Kensou Uhhh.... yes  
  
Benimaru Sank Yuu  
  



	4. Shingo and Friends - Chapter 3

Shingo and Friends - Chapter 3 - Next Generation Fighting Force Shingo Star  
The Non-Yaoi/Hentai Edition  
By: Shingo Yabuki  
  
(Authors Note: This is not a hentai or yaoi fanfic. I just thought of the title Shingo and Friends after reading the great hentai manga "Yuri and Friends" and "Athena and Friends" =p. This fanfic is how you can say "Stupid Funny" just like my previous Fanfic "Black Noah Isle")  
  
(Authors Note 2: There will be mild cursing and swearing and use of the word "Booyaka!")  
  
(Author's Note 3: All your base belongs to us. We dont know why it belongs to us, but it does so deal with it.)  
  
(Author's Note 4: King of the Fighters is property of SNK. I do not own these characters and if I did own them I would own your base as well)  
  
  
Author: HO HO HO!!!!!  
  
Heidren: O_O  
  
Takuma: O_*  
  
Saisyuu: -_-  
  
Saisyuu: Get out of my house.... NOW!!!  
  
Author: We cant, were filming the latest episode of "Shingo and Friends" here  
  
Heidren: Thats right, if we cant use your house then this fanfic is dead.  
  
Saisyuu: As tempting as it is, my answer is no.....  
  
Author: What if I give you free food and pay you 5 yen an hour for usage?  
  
Saisyuu: Deal!  
  
And that my friends, is how we got the usage of Saisyuu's home.... which is located somewhere in Tokyo at 123 Fake Street. But thats another fanfic for another time, so on with Shingo and Friends ^_^  
  
  
*At Kyo's House  
  
Yuki: ....so I was like dont go there  
  
Kyo: @_@ *sleeping*  
  
Yuki: Are you like, listening to me? Kyo? Kyo?   
  
Kyo: Ahem, yes.. yes that was an intresting story about your Chia Pet.  
  
Yuki: Chia Pet? What are you talking about, I was talking to you about me being a....  
  
*A loud crash erupted from the front door, and Kyo being the Strong person he is, raced to see what just happened*  
  
Kasumi: *panting*  
  
Kyo: SWEET MOTHER OF SEPHIROTH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR!!!  
  
Kasumi: *looking at Kyo with the "Heero Yuy Glare of Death"*  
  
Kasumi: YOUR DOOR!!! SCREW YOUR DAMN DOOR!!! MY BOY... ERR, I MEAN SHINGO HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY N.E.S.T.S!!!!  
  
Kyo: *Sweatdropping* ^_^;  
  
Kasumi: We must rescue Shingo, or else he's gonna die a horrible fate, or worse be forced to watch Seinfield...  
  
Kyo: Watching Seinfield is worse than being hit by the Zero Cannon. Thats a fate I would wish on no one, not even Iori deserve's that sort of evil.  
  
Iori: Watch out for the Octopus kids!  
  
Kasumi and Kyo: *rear back in fear*  
  
Kyo: How in the hell did you get here without me knowing?  
  
Iori: I used the door.....  
  
Kasumi: IORI, YOU MUST HELP US!! SHINGO HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND WE NEED TO SAVE HIM NOW!!!!  
  
Iori: If I choose to help (in which I wont because I h8 Shingo and this fic should be called "Iori and Friends" but would be an Oxymoron since I dont have an friends to begin with) what do I get?  
  
Kyo: If you dont help, then someone will annonomously give the press a video tape of you in a compromising situation with Vice and Mature, and if you still dont decide then photos of you with Barney will be also given out on a daily basis, do I make myself clear?  
  
Iori: -_-...shit  
  
Kyo: I'll take that as a yes  
  
Iori: If were gonna save this idiot then we must do it in style, let me call some people first  
  
  
*2 hours later a mass assembly of fighters was called into action, but since its a week before Christmas, only Benimaru and Kensou were on hand  
  
  
Benimaru: Where is everyone? I had an important "date" before you called me Yagami. Goddess only knows how you got my number  
  
Kensou: Yeah Yagami, I was in the middle of peering through Athena's window watching her change her clothes, if it wasnt for my Cat like reflexes she would of saw me.  
  
  
*Everyone looks at Kensou oddly  
  
  
Kensou: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kasumi: ...anyway...whoelse are we waiting for Iori, I want to save my boyfri.. I mean Shingo  
  
Iori: Were waiting for my bastard cousin, he will take us there in style   
  
  
*Suddenly the sound of Loud engines could be heard out in the front yard  
  
Kyo, Kensou, Benimaru and Kasumi: *Massive Sweatdrop*  
  
Stupid American Otaku: ITS THE OUTLAW STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Benimaru: Shi ne. *Heaven's Blast Flash's the American Otaku into nothingness*  
  
Iori: Now, lets all take a ride on my transportation  
  
Gene: But this is my ship  
  
Iori: Shut up and take us to the Playboy Man... I mean, to the super secret hidden N.E.S.T.S Building NEXT to the playboy mansion  
  
Gene: Yes Master, Anything you say Master...  
  
Iori: -_-  
  
  
  
*2 Hours Later*  
  
(Author's Note: Screw the mellowdrama, were cutting directly to the heroes kick ass fight scene)  
  
Saisyuu: Where is my money?  
  
Author: Uhhh.... go to 123 Fake street and pick it up... for now, I must run like hell and write my ass off *yoink*  
  
  
*In the N.E.S.T.S Building   
  
Kefka: You will not escape... from death!  
  
Benimaru: Shaddup   
  
Iori: Kyo, its time to kick the tires and light the fires   
  
Kyo: Damn straight  
  
Kefka: Taste the power of my SDM  
  
  
*Kefka begins to glow a bright pink and a massive amount of enery begins to form in his hands, unfortunely, this isnt Final Fantasy and Kefka is killed by his own energy and the entire N.E.S.T.S. Building begins to crumble  
  
  
Kyo: Out of all the KoF's ive been in, that had to be the most stupidest death in the world. But since im not intrested in being a pancake lets raise the hell up out of here like Kensou did  
  
  
*Out Heroes begin to run towards the Outlaw Star in menance of this threat upon then... all execpt 2*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry to cut this short, but I had to do some editing to lead into what i needed to for the finale and a new writing that im planning to do with out favorite head Shingo ^_^)  
  
Benimaru: Do you understand  
  
Author: Hell no  
  
Blue Mary: You were suppose to say "Yes" -_-  
  
Benimaru: Sank Yuu.  
  
Author: Stay Tuned for Shingo and Friends - Final Chapter - The End of Shingolion 


	5. Shingo and Friends - Chapter 4

Shingo and Friends - Grand Finale - The End of Shingogelion  
The Non-Yaoi/Hentai Edition  
By: Shingo Yabuki  
  
(Authors Note: This is not a hentai or yaoi fanfic. I just thought of the title Shingo and Friends after reading the great hentai manga "Yuri and Friends" and "Athena and Friends" =p. This fanfic is how you can say "Stupid Funny" just like my previous Fanfic "Black Noah Isle")  
  
(Authors Note 2: There will be mild cursing and swearing and use of the word "Booyaka!")  
  
(Author's Note 3: All your base belongs to us. We dont know why it belongs to us, but it does so deal with it.)  
  
(Author's Note 4: King of the Fighters is property of SNK. I do not own these characters and if I did own them I would own your base as well)  
  
  
Iori: The Final Chapter.... I only was based in one damn chapter, and now im in the final one. What a goddess damn ripoff  
  
Kyo: -_-  
  
Author: Dont blame me, I get real tired typing these fics out, and the many idea's I have in my head  
  
Geese: You cannot escape... from death  
  
Kyo, Iori and Author: -_-  
  
Geese: Shinpuken!  
  
Author: Shi ne  
  
*The Author uses the most dangerous SDM known to date.... a kick in the groin with a wooden clog*  
  
  
Geese: BAAaAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*Geese on the other hand grabbed his crotch in sheer agony and fell off a building... to his death (and no he did not come back)  
  
  
Author: I would like to thank those who stuck with these 4 chapters through thick and thin, and even though you may be confused as fuck, dont be alarmed.... I am as well, but all good things must come to a close  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Kyo, Iori, Kasumi, Kensou and Shingo are fleeing the N.E.S.T.S building (think of the escaping ending from KoF'99)  
  
  
Kyo: Not this crap again   
  
Iori: When I get out of here, im burning this place down to the ground  
  
Kensou: Why didn't i stay at home ;_;  
  
Shingo: Just shut up and keep running  
  
  
  
*Just then a big ass cinder block seperates Kyo, Iori, Kensou and Kasumi from Shingo  
  
  
Ultros: =p I love my job  
  
  
Kyo, Kensou and Kasumi: SHINGO!!  
  
Iori: Damnit, there no time to save his ass... just keep going  
  
Kasumi: SSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*On the other side of the block  
  
  
Shingo: Yare, Yare (i forgot how to spell it heh =p)  
  
Shingo: I guess this is it for me   
  
  
*More rubble begins to fall as Shingo beings to walk back towards the building  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Well your wondering to yourself. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS CRAP!?!?!?!?!" Well to tell you the truth, I wanted to end this fic on a funny note, but I was unable to so instead im ending it here. So that it will play off my newest fanfic that im planning to write, although the style and the rating will change, it will pull things here and there from "Shingo and Friends" plot wise. So I say, thank you for sitting down and reading this, and relax if you have time to read this than do something else, then you should thank me ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Blood is Thicker Than Fire. 


End file.
